Benutzer Diskussion:Herr des Chaos
--Bravomike 16:27, 16. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Links in die anderen MAs Hi grüss dich, ich wurde mal in der eng MA darauf Aufmerksam gemacht, dass die Links in die anderen MAs immer unter die Kategorien gesetzt werden. Bei den meisten ist das auch hier der Fall und ich denke mal der Einheit wegen sollten wir dies auch bei behalten. --Klossi 08:59, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Heißt das jetzt, wir sollen alle Seiten in MA korrigieren, dass die Links in die anderen MAs unter der Kategorie liegen? Herr des Chaos 09:13, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nur nebenbei wenn man was in einem Artikel verändert, da kann man es tun ist halt nur eine kleine Formsache. --Klossi 09:21, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Gilt das jetzt für alle externen Links, oder nur für die in andere MAs? Herr des Chaos 09:31, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Nein nur für die anderen MAs. --Klossi 09:39, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Jupp, danke für die Antwort! -- Herr des Chaos 09:44, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) Kein Problem ;) --Klossi 09:47, 28. Apr. 2009 (UTC) :Machst du jetzt doch wieder die Kategorien unter die MA links? --HenK | discuss 18:12, 2. Mai 2009 (UTC) Warum setzt du die Kats wieder unter die eng MA Links ? --Klossi 10:30, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich habe weder Kategorien, noch MA Links in irgendeiner Form versetzt. Ich korrigiere hauptsächlich Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler. - Herr des Chaos 10:33, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Naja es wundert mich wegen der Versetzung kann aber auch sein, das du mit von dem Fehler betroffen bist da kann manchmal automatisch geschehen. --Klossi 10:35, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich glaube eher, das wird es sein. Die Links in die anderen MAs heißen doch Interwiki-Links, oder? Im Artikel "Horta" zum Beispiel habe ich den nicht gefunden, da war überhaupt kein dunkelblauer Link. - Herr des Chaos 10:38, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nur achte einfach nur mal bitte darauf, der Einheit wegen. --Klossi 10:41, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Die Kategorien werden bei mir nicht im, sondern unter dem Bearbeitungstextfeld angezeigt. Bei "Horta" habe ich unter dem Textfeld zwei Buttons, "Kategorie: Intelligente Spezies" und "Kategorie hinzufügen". - Herr des Chaos 10:46, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Das hatt ich auch eine Zeitlang, aber dann wurde das wieder rausgenommen. --Klossi 10:48, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Ich hab' den Fehler gefunden, in den Einstellungen muss das "vereinfachte Kategorisieren" ausgeschaltet werden. Trotzdem werden bei mir keine Links in andere MAs angezeigt, woran könnte das liegen? - Herr des Chaos 10:52, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) Frag mal dazu am besten Shisma. --Klossi 11:08, 8. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::also, rein Technisch ist es egal. Klossi hat allerdings recht, das es schön währe wenn alles einheitlich währe. Mediawiki nimmt und die Entscheidung aber mittlerweile ab, welche reinfolge wir dafür benutzen.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:33, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re:Interwiki-Links Ja, danke für die Info. Es war wirklich unabsichtlich. --HenK | discuss 13:37, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wobei das feature doch sehr nett ist. :) --HenK | discuss 13:38, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Was auch immer du meinst....von mir aus.^^ --HenK | discuss 13:44, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) OK. Kann da nicht so viel zu sagen. Ich denke Shisma kann daviel mehr zu sagen. Er kennt sich wohl am bester hier mit der software/den funktionen hier aus. --13:53, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Wer weiß.^^ --HenK | discuss 14:08, 17. Mai 2009 (UTC) Sig Hallo, ich wollte nur mal aus reiner Neugier fragen, ob es Absicht ist, dass man Deine Signatur im alten Monobook nicht sehen kann. Das mach ich dann hiermit auch.--Bravomike 19:58, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Jupp, ist Absicht! :D Der Farbcode lautet #2E2E33. Ich fand das irgendwie lustig und stell' mir immer die Gesichter der anderen Leute vor, wenn sie meine Signatur sehen. Ich wollte einfach mal sehen, wie die Community darauf reagiert. - Herr des Chaos 20:02, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nun, ich gebe zu, dass ich irritiert war. Vielleicht wäre „Der Unsichtbare“ auch kein schlechter Benutzername ;) --Bravomike 20:06, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Herr des Chaos passt schon! Ich bin zwar ein Ordnungsfreak, trotzdem aber zu faul zum Aufräumen. - Herr des Chaos 20:09, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Das führt halt die Sig ein Bisschen ad Absurdum... Währe nett, wenn du die Sig wieder sichtbar machen könntest. Gibt ja noch andere Möglichkeiten, deinem Namen Ehre zu machen.--Tobi72 20:11, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Am Ende aber wird das Chaos immer über die Ordnung triumphieren - weil es besser organisiert ist! nach Terry Pratchett--Bravomike 20:11, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :So, ich hab' das jetzt mal geändert, zukünftige Versuche findet ihr in der Sandbox. Herr des Chaos 20:20, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Nun, die Sig dürfte auf jeden Fall keiner mehr übersehen ;)--Bravomike 20:22, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) ::Hab dir mal eine in der Sandbox erstellt.--Tobi72 20:24, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Danke! Herr des Chaos 20:28, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :::Herzlichen Glücksstrumpf zur neuen Sig! Ich muss sagen, die sieht echt geil aus!-- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ 20:52, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Danke! Tobi72 hat mir einen interessanten Vorschlag gemacht, den ich dann mit ein paar Veränderungen in die Tat umgesetzt habe. - [[Benutzer:Herr des Chaos|'H€rR d3$ Ch@0§']] 20:55, 19. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: Signatur Freut mich ;-) -- Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 22:26, 20. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Danke! --- H€ rR d3$ Ch@0§# D15ku$§!0n # --- 20:02, 24. Mai 2009 (UTC) Korrektur von Hilfe:Signatur Hey. Danke für deine Korrekturen an meiner Ergänzung. Man ist eben manchmal blind für seine eigenen Fehler ;-). Findest du den hinzugefügten Teil verständlich? Viele Grüße 15:24, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) :Gern geschehen. Die Verständlichkeit ist für mich so schon ganz in Ordnung, ob andere das aber genauso sehen, weiß ich nicht. 15:29, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Gut, ich hab dich gefragt, weil du der erste warst, der reagiert hat. Die anderen können ihren Kommentar auch noch im Forum abgeben oder den Artikel direkt ändern. -- 15:34, 26. Mai 2009 (UTC) Re: Interwiki-Links Achja, bevor ich's vergesse: Plasmarelais hat schon A bis N durchgearbeitet, ich rolle die Liste von hinten her auf. Erfolgreich gesetze Link einfach aus der Liste Benutzer Diskussion:PlasmarelaisBot/interwiki results de löschen bzw. durchstreichen. Kommentar wenn nötig mit "-" abgegrenzt dahinter. Wenn sich kein IWL setzen lässt, einfach den Eintrag stehen lassen. Also IWL setzen heißt, englische Seite raussuchen (wenn vorhanden), in die engl. Seite den deutschen Link und in die deutsche Seite den englischen Link einbauen. Abspeichern. Fertig. Danke für deine Hilfe. -- 20:26, 28. Mai 2009 (UTC) Bilder aus MA/en --Bravomike 07:23, 4. Jun. 2009 (UTC) Der springende Punkt Die meisten Artikel haben den Punkt vor der Quelle stehen und wo sich der Punkt hinter der Quelle befindet wird das noch geändert. Es gab letztes Jahr deswegen auch schon eine Diskussion und auch Abstimmung und dann wurde es so entschieden Quelle hinter dem Punkt, weil es so in allen MAs ist und es von der Optik besser aussieht. Außerdem schreiben viele User darunter ich und auch Tobi die Artikel immer mit Quelle hinter dem Punkt. --Klossi 11:21, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Ich mach das meinen Artikeln immer so: Satz, Punkt, Quelle, danach eine Leerzeile, Satz, Punkt, Quelle, Leerzeile, usw das kannst du auch in vielen Artikel die ich geschrieben habe so sehen. --Klossi 11:32, 6. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Re: Arbeit Hallochen! Vielen Dank für Dein Angebot, das ist wirklich sehr aufmerksam von Dir! Aber ich habe eigentlich nur dem Bot hinterhergeputzt, der bemüht sich gerade, die Links mit den Serientiteln gegen die Vorlage:S auszutauschen. Und manchmal weichen Sachen ab, die setzt ich dann von Hand. Der Bot ersetzt nämlich nur die Links auf die Serien, z.B. *''Star Trek: The Original Series, ''"Star Trek: The Original Series", "Star Trek: The Original Series", „Star Trek: The Original Series“ oder Star Trek: The Original Series gegen nicht aber z.B. *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' oder Star Trek: Raumschiff Voyager Naja, das mach ich halt manuell. Trotz vielen Dank für Dein Angebot, ich werde mir erlauben, ggf. darauf zurückzukommen ;-) Gruß, -- 20:28, 9. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Naja, ich gehe gerade mal so folgende Liste durch: Spezial:Älteste Seiten. Ich sehe nach, ob man Links ergänzen kann und die Zeit stimmt, Typos, Formatierungsfehler. Manchmal findet man sogar noch eine alte Quelleangabe ;-). Ich bin jetzt bis Nr. 100. Kannst dir ja gerne ein Stück rausnehmen :-) -- 23:35, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Mach das! Leider werden wir uns wohl nicht in der Mitte treffen können. Es sei denn, wir schaffen die Liste vor dem Serverupdate morgen vormittag ;-) -- 23:47, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :::Nachdem Du ja schon zweimal gefragt hast ;-) Ich hab da auch noch was konkretes für Dich: die Romane. Dort gibts bei einem überwiegenden Teil noch die Vorlage:Roman-Sidebar und die Vorlage:Navigationsleiste Roman nachzutragen. Dazu findest Du hier auch schonmal was vorbereitetes. Wenn du also Lust hast, die Serie Raumschiff Enterprise (Romane) ist durch und jetzt mache ich Classic Serie (Heyne). Aber ist natürlich nur ein Angebot :-) Viel Spaß! -- 12:00, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Re: Benutzer sperren??? Wo steht das denn bei dir genau? Bin mir eigentlich sicher, dass das bei dir nicht klappen sollte.--Tobi72 15:22, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Gibt es momentan vielleicht updates an der wikisoftware? Denn das is nicht die einzige Änderung heute. Unschön siehts auch noch aus: Schwarze Schrift auf grauem Grund. -- 15:32, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Oh, wollts an Tobi schreiben. Aber man kanns ja hier lesen.^^ -- 15:34, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich denke ich weiß, weshalb ich es nicht sehe... ich denke du benutzt die Monaco-Skin und ich noch die alte Monobook... Aber hast es ja herausgefunden.--Tobi72 15:45, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Probleme mit der Anzeige Hallochen! Hab gerade in deiner Zusammenfassung bei leeren deiner monobook.css Seite gelesen: "Hoffentlich hilft das". Hast du Probleme mit der Anzeige? Bei mir sieht nämlich der MonacoSkin komplett hinüber aus... vllt gibts ein umfassenderes Prob als ich dachte. -- 18:20, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Welchen Skin hattest du denn jetzt immer? Auch den Monaco? Ich bin erst mal wieder aufs Monobook gegangen, bis das wieder in Ordnung kommt. Aber irgendwie ist es schon ziemlich blöd so. -- 19:47, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Re: Willkommen Aloha! Auch wenn es vielleicht nur die Standardnachricht für Neulinge war - vielen Dank für die Begrüßung und die Links. Werde mich nun erst einmal fleißig einlesen. Frostnacht :Ich wollte nur höflich sein, man weiß ja nie ;-) Und die bunte Signatur lud zum Anklicken ein... Frostnacht Re: Quellenangabe Danke, hatte ich vergessen.--Tobi72 20:47, 22. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Nur aus reiner Neugier... ...was interessiert dich eigentlich daran, mehrere de: Interwikilinks einzubauen? Was hast du denn damit vor? Wie gesagt: ich frage nur aus interessierter Neugier :-) -- 22:38, 25. Aug. 2009 (UTC) :Ja, dass sie nicht rot werden finden ich auch ein bisschen schade. Da hätte man schneller im Blick, ob Links in andere Sprachen kaputt sind. -- 06:18, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) ::Ich glaube nicht. Einerseits wird ein Interwikilink komischerweise gar nicht als solcher erkannt, wenn man ein ungültiges Prefix angibt. Andererseits werden die gültigen IWL (nur in der Navi!) differenziert als "besucht" markiert, auch wenn es dort gar keine Seite gibt. Meiner Wahrnehmung nach gibt es diese Differenzierung bei Links wie en:Gates McFadden offenbar nicht. Und das ist es vllt auch: von de aus "existiert" de en-Seite ja, auch wenn sie nur aus einer "Doesn't exist"-Nachricht besteht. Schließlich lassen sich tote IWL auch relativ unkompliziert mit dem Interwiki-Bot aufspüren und löschen/ersetzen. Der Umfang des Eingriffs in die Software dürfte diesen geringen Effekt wohl nicht rechtfertigen. -- 09:56, 26. Aug. 2009 (UTC) Willkommen zurück! Hi und willkommen zurück! 6 Monate ohne Internet und - noch schlimmer - ohne Memory Alpha? Wie hast du das überlebt? ;) --Pflaume 22:02, 15. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Wie schön! Auch von mir ein Hallo! -- 06:33, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC) ::Jo, danke auch! Ich bin ehrlich gesagt auch froh, wieder hier zu sein. 08:46, 16. Apr. 2010 (UTC)